Bless me
by MissBetsy15
Summary: Finally realizing her feelings for James Potter, Lily tells him how she feels.


"This seat taken?" He said sitting down before I could utter a word. I looked up to see the last person I wanted to see at the moment. James Potter. Most of you probably think I don't want to see him because I hate him with a burning passion, but it's really not. I'm actually in love with James Potter. You're really not going to get this unless I start from the beginning. It all started when James stopped asking me out. I know what your thinking, That's absurd! James asks you out every single day. Well, he stopped. He even stopped talking to me, he didn't even glance at me! The only time he ever talked to me was when we were doing our head duties. It's been like this for two months, and today when I woke up I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't go through another day without James Potter making a sarcastic remark towards me or him just looking at me. I would do anything to have the old James back. So I told him. Everything. During dinner I confronted him in the Great hall and asked him what his problem was.

"James Potter, What the bloody hell is your problem?" I screeched as I walked up to him in the great hall. He looked up in surprise. Of course he looked surprised, he hasn't talked to me in months, so I have no reason to be starting a fight. "What exactly did I do?" He said.

"You haven't talked to me in months! The only time you do its about head duties."

"But I thought you said you never wanted to talk to me ever again because I was a stupid toe rag." He said confused. Merlin, I remember that. I thought biting my lip. It was at the end of last year when he ruined my chances with Amos Diggory. I didn't actually think he would actually listen to me.

"I didn't actually think you would listen to me! I mean you never listen to me!" I yelled. Did he… move on? No, its not possible…he's liked me since first year!

"Well, I thought it was about time I took your advice. I thought it was time for me to move on." He said looking into my eyes. I looked down. By now the whole school had turned to listen at what was happening, but I couldn't care less. I was focusing on what matter the most.

"You can't!" I yelled. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't even believe I'm thinking this. .

"Why not, Lily? It's not like you're ever going to give me a chance." he said sighing looking down at his shoes.

"I love you!" I blurted without thinking. His head snapped up. The great hall was so silent you'd probably be able to hear Hagrid humming from his hut.

"Wha- what did you just say?" He said getting up from his seat and taking a step towards me.

" I love you." I said with more confidence. "I think I always have, but I've just been too stubborn to admit it. And these past two months have been hell. I've been so used to you being in my daily routine. I miss you making fun of me because when I sneeze I say bless me. I miss you asking me out and staring at me with those amazing hazel eyes during potions. I-I miss you James. And no matter how much I yell at you or insult you, all I really want to do is tell you how much I love you. I get scared that you asking me out all the time is just a joke. But I'm done being scared. I want to be with you James Potter. I love you." I said finally looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lily." James said. That was all I needed to run out of the Great hall. I didn't look back, not even once. I knew he would find me in the head dorms so I headed straight to the Library and sat in the corner and cried till I couldn't even see straight. After a few minutes of crying I took out some books and tried to read but I couldn't concentrate on reading. And that's how we got here.

"_This seat taken?"_

"Lily, I'm sorry." James said trying to reach for me. I moved back.

"Go away, you're the last person I want to see right now." I said coldly.

"You ran out of the great hall before you could let me talk." He shot back.

" I don't care! I already know what you're going to say, anyway."

"Oh really, now? What was I going to say, then? He said sarcastically.

"You were going to tell me that it was to late and that was why you were avoiding me, because you've moved on." I said quietly hoping that I wouldn't cry again. I started fiddling with my fingers In my lap to try to distract me.

"Well, you're wrong." James said softly.

"If I'm wrong then tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past two months? If their's someone else I understand." I yelled choking back a sob.

"How much stupider can you get? It's been obvious to everybody but you, Lily. I've been in love with you since first year, hell I'm still in love with you." He said taking a step toward me. "The reason why I've been avoiding you is because I've been trying to get over you. Every time I look at you I want to kiss you. Every time you speak it's like angels singing to me. Every time I see you talking to another guy, I feel like bashing their head into the ground like Frankenstein. I've been trying to get over you these past couple of months. But I've realized that I can't and I never will." He said taking a deep breath. I looked up and stared into his beautiful hazel eyes that could mesmerize any girl. He gently wiped away a tear running down my cheek with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered.

"Tears of joy." I said smiling.

"So Lily, will you go ou-" Without letting him finish, since I had a pretty good idea what he was going to say, so I kissed him. It was everything I'd hoped it would feel like.

"I'd love to go out with you." I said when we'd finally pulled back. I squeaked as he picked me up in his arms and swung me around.

"You will not regret this!" James said while putting me down.

"I better not." I said winking at him and grabbing his hand as we left the library. Well it's safe to say that this has been the best day of my Hogwarts experience.


End file.
